pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morph-a-Bots "More than Meaps the Eye"
Morph-a-Bots is a fan-fiction made by Geek in the Pink featuring a crossover of Phineas and Ferb and Transformers. Morph-a-Bots What are Morph-a-Bots? Short for "Morphing-Alternative-Robots", the Morph-a-Bots are like Transformers, only they have pilots. Story Phineas and his brother Ferb are planning on what they will do for the day when they see Thaddeus and Thor walking into their backyard. "Phineas, I challenge you to a duel!" Thaddeus shouted at him. "What kind of duel exactly?!' Phineas asked angrily because of Thaddeus's rudeness. "A giant robot duel! Now get building! If you're not a chicken!" Thaddeus answered. After he said it, Thor made a chicken sound. Thaddeus and Thor went to their backyard and started building their robot. Phineas sees Thaddeus and Thor making a giant robot already so he and Ferb built another robot as well. After Phineas and Ferb were done, they went to build the arena. "Hey, Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Isabella said while walking into the backyard with the other Fireside Girls going with her. "We're building an arena for my robot duel with Thaddeus." Phineas said. "You need help?" Isabella asked. "Sure!" Phineas answered. The arena was done after ten minutes and people went into it to see what is going on. After the arena seats were filled, Thaddeus and Thor climbed into their robot and said: "Meet your doom, Phineas and Ferb!" Phineas and Ferb climbed into their robot and placed a picture of Meap's Spaceship into the scanner and their robot transformed into the ship. Thaddeus inserted a picture of a tank into his robot's scanner and it transformed into the tank. Candace was sleeping peacefully, when Phineas and Ferb were thrown out of the Arena by Thaddeus's robot. Candace saw the Arena and said: "OOOOOOOO...You're gonna be so busted!" Phineas was able to make his robot transform and told Ferb to take control of the wheel while he will control the weapons. Thaddeus fired his robot's missiles at Phineas's robot but his missiles missed the target. At DE Inc., Doofenshmirtz made a machine to destroy football fields so he can have all of the attention while Perry is tied to a pole. Candace called her mom who was on the way home. When suddenly, Meap descended from space in a Morph-a-Bot. He attacked Thaddeus's Morph-a-Bot with a laser hook. Thaddeus and Thor activated the auto-pilot program on their robot, causing it to have a mind of it's own. Suddenly, it destroyed a pillar of the arena, causing it to crumble down. Phineas thought of what will happen after the Arena is destroyed by the robot. Just then, at DE Inc., Doofenshmirtz accidentally activated the machine and it's beam was aimed at the Arena. Meap saw the beam and he destroyed the rouge robot and rescued Phineas and Ferb, still in their Morph-a-Bot. The beam is almost near the Arena and Meap's robot couldn't take Phineas and Ferb's robot, so they ejected out of their robot and went into Meap's robot that transformed into his spaceship. The beam vaporized the Arena, Phineas and Ferb went out of Meap's ship, then Meap left his calling card and left in an instant. Phineas's mom arrived, Candace takes her to the backyard, the Arena she saw before is gone, Linda invites the boys for snacks, and Phineas said "Oh, there you are, Perry." when Perry passed by. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages